A Smasher's End
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Thanks to Tabuu ordering the villains to erase the Smash World, along with the worlds they were from, just so Tabuu can re-create them to fit his desire, forcing the allies to stop his evil plan, along with them wanting to avenge their masters' death. However, both sides never knew that an asteriod would soon crash into the world. Soon, every smasher would be gone... forever...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A Smasher's End

Chapter 1- Prologue

**Yeah, I wanted to rewrite this chapter because I thought that it was crap and flushed down the toilet. Now I've realized that I suck at writing prologues without dialogue.**

**The plot itself contains all the smashers dying as I said in the summary. Yes, this fic is going to be my first one that involves character deaths, at least in Super Smash Brothers, the other I kinda don't wanna mention because it's one of my terrible fanfictions... (Yet, it's _very _overrated...) Also, beware of long chapters after this one.**

**This story is also going to involve the Melee rejects and the newcomers for the upcoming game. Yes, I know that not all of the newcomers are announced, but I can still fit them somewhere. Speaking of smashers, their mansion is only going to be used for about a quarter of this story. After hearing an opinion about it from a friend of mine, I had to agree that the Smash Mansion is very overused, which is the main reason why I'm cutting down on Smash Mansion fics.**

**Anywho, enjoy the rewritten version of the beginning of this fanfic.**

**~KF**

* * *

_"...Y-You... You... will not survive... Y-You will not survive!"_

_Delivering a hard punch to the ruler of the Subspace Emissary, he flew back quite a few yards. Catching his balance and forming into the same position was what he'd done, in order to prevent being knocked back further._

_"Oh, really? Mind if I change that around? Because if I can recall correctly, it should be **you **who shall not survive."_

_Creating an evil grin on his lips, he pulled out a large dragon head from hammerspace. Upon floating underneath the Subspace Lord, he fired a giant blue laser, forcing great impact on the master._

_"Oof!" The back of his large, white hand slammed onto the ground, causing great pain. Though, it was quickly ignored as he floated in the air once more, subsequently firing two missiles, after two of his fingers formed into a shape as if he was firing a gun._

_Doing the same move again, the blue man growled. "Let me finish you off. I've already killed your brother. Don't worry. He's not going to be alone in the fiery pits of death."_

_"Even if I do die, you will not win." The master growled back, wishing he had the ability to glare._

_His evil smirk was visible once more. "And just how is that even possible? You're in one army. Compared to me, you're nothing. Even with those pathetic Smashers around, you will not have the chance to defeat me. It's **impossible**."_

_"Then I'll **make **it possible." He replied, his hand floating until he was directly above him at a rapid speed. Pounding him to the ground with his fist was his next move._

_Despite that, the larger man simply floated back up, as if the attack never happened in the first place. "Nice... for a hand..."_

_With that being said, he transformed into a sharik-like blade, zipping right through him before he could even had the chance to react._

_Being knocked back a couple yards, he groaned from great pain._

_"MASTER!"_

_Familiar voices were heard from near. Their owners dashed to the main creator of the Smash World with concerned and worried looks. Only a moment later, most of them death glared at the ruler of the Subspace Emissary._

_"Oh look, if it isn't the poor hand's 'pets'." He grinned evily, "I'm sorry, but when your owner perishes, you all will become stray dogs and cats."_

_"We'll be vicious ones if you lay another finger on him." A feminine voice said._

_"Okay, then."_

_Using his chains of light, he grabbed the eldest of the two disembodied hands to repeatedly slam him on the ground as hard as he could possibly can. Gasps were heard among the crowd of Smashers as a handful of them tried to help their master by fighting the blue man, only to have them shoved away a few feet with the man's free hand, not even taking his eyes off his main target._

_All chains of light threw the giant hand high into the air. Aside from being beaten to death, there was still one option left, which was to simply fight back to protect his Smashers. However, the idea was scrapped thanks to the leader of Subspace punching him back to the ground with great force. It was hard enough for fate to seal him away._

_"MASTER!" Many of the Smashers cried, not even watching the now grinning blue man teleport away._

* * *

**I hope this rewritten version wasn't too bad for you guys. The previous version was a bit too repetitive to me. So I've changed it to this. It may not be as long, but this is a prologue.**

**Luckily, the next chapter of this is finally up after a nearly two month wait. So for those of you who are new to this, you can simply go on ahead.**

**Before that however, I encourage all Smash Brothers fans to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: What Begins

A Smasher's End

Chapter 2- What Begins

**That prologue just sunk, so I've chose to rewrite it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews by the way, guys. And excuse me for not updating, since I was clueless on where to start, but now I know. *Sighs* I guess that's what happens when you don't plan your fic ahead of time.**

**Not wanting to get into a rant, let's discuss what's going to happen in these upcoming chapters. I'll introduce the most popular character from the first game, since it makes more sense because they represent the best of Nintendo. I was originally planning to have all the hero smashers introduced at the same time, but the idea was quickly scrapped.**

**I'm not gonna say anymore since I don't want you readers to be spoiled too much of the plot. The summary basically explains it all, you know. But the deeper we get into the plot, I'll discuss the details here and there.**

**Now let me finally shut up as Fanfiction starts livestreaming this chapter.**

**~KF**

* * *

**Smasher: Mario**

**Location: The Plain**

**Time: 9:03 A.M.**

**Status: Alive**

Silence was the only thing that was being heard at the time at the Plains of the Smash World. One would consider it to be almost the perfect place to be if noise was not desired. Combining the facts that there were no trouble going on as of currently, and that there were no clouds in the sky, he or she would find the day to be a perfect one without being flawed.

However, the one who was in the Plains was actually ignoring the quietness the Plains had to offer, since he had something else in mind to think about. Mario, the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom, had been in the area for at least four minutes now. To him, picking the Plains was a good starting point, just to get in a certain mood and to focus properly in case something comes up. He knew he had to watch his back at all times and remain calm due to any sudden surprise.

While glancing at his surroundings, he took a trip down memory lane. _"...Just unexplainable... He'd killed our master... The creator of This World... Our... father... Killing his brother is just... going beyond the page... It's all our fault... If only we were there, both of them would still be living to this day... But now, it is time for our revenge against him and those people who never seemed to learn... But at this point, we're only at the tip of the iceberg... Something is telling me that this is going to possibly be the biggest adventure in our lives... Good thing we'd prepared for the worst..."_

The red-capped fighter was intending to resume dashing, which was what he'd done for only half a minute as soon as he reached his destination in the beginning. But the thought was put on hold when he saw something that he planned to for just a little bit longer.

"Oh, Star Spirits... You have _got _to be kidding me here..."

What his eyes gaze across was a single Primid, who originated from the first Subspace War. It was a great battle between the Smashers, and the minions of the ruler of the Subspace Emissary. He'd managed to trick a few, and even took over their leader. Fortunately, it never lasted as long as he hoped, since a cobalt anthropomorphic hedgehog made him beatable.

Since then, the fighters thought that their world was at peace as they glanced over the cliff where the leader was defeated...

...Or so, they wished...

"No... Just... no!"

Reacting quickly, he raced to said Primid to land a hit. Leaping into the air, he wanted to pound him with a Meteor Smash with his left fist. That should have knocked out quite a bit of damage to it. After all, it was one of the easier enemies in the Subspace Emissary.

Then again, as said before, it _should have _knocked out quite of bit of damage.

Even though he'd landed his Meteor Smash on the Subspace Minion, it apparently taken only a small bit of damage. The savior of Princess Peach could tell because the only movement he did was a simple flinch, almost making him gasp from the state of confoundedness.

"Hmm!?"

He never had the chance to question it at the moment, since apparently, the noise forced two more Primids to show and surround Mario, subsequently followed by another three.

The man shifted his eyes across each and every one of them, who were all standing in a fighting stance, readying themselves from an unexpected movement made from him.

Looks like he was going to be at the Plains for a while...

* * *

**Smasher: Link**

**Location: The Forest**

**Time: 9:05 A.M.**

**Status: Alive**

Taking his time to walk through the dark forest, the hero chosen by the gods, Link, was also observing his surroundings in case any of his enemies happened to drop by. As of now, nothing but peacefulness occured in the area he was in like the previous smasher in the Plains. Despite the fact, it increasingly made him worry by the minute. What if his enemies were intending to make a sudden attack against him? What if they drop from a tree branch and land a move that'll instantly... kill him?

Thus, the Hyrulian had to be kept on his toes at all times. He sighed, taking a few moments to recap recent events. _"Our masters... They have been destroyed... by that... evil! It's just not right! Why did **he** __have the right to just... kill them!? I should have been killed instead! I knew I should have entered the Smash World last month! But I didn't, just because I was kind of not in the mood back in Hyrule. We all should have been there at that very moment, protecting our two masters from him! Some Hero of Time I am!"_

Navi, a familiar fairy of his, flew by his side, taking a glance at the glaring upset look upon his face. The blue fairy wished that she could cheer up the poor warrior, though to her, it was almost impossible. Therefore, just sticking with him was the least she could do to show that she cared for him, the two masters of the world, and each and every smasher that were friendly to her.

"Don't worry, Link..." Less than a dozen seconds later, she decided that she could also encourage him in winning the battle that was expected to come in the end. "This world would be at peace soon... Just hang in there, and let me, and the others aid you along the way."

To her surprise, Link actually faced around to Navi. "Thanks, Navi... For encouraging me... I know you are trying to cheer me up by the cause of the death of our masters, but..." He turned away. "I feel like I'd rather fall off and endless cliff... That's basically how upset and angry I am... for a very _long _while..."

A sudden snap was then heard from behind, which made the hero in the green tunic and the one who flew by his side assume that it was a twig. Nimbly, they turned around, searching the area to see who, or what had caused said snap.

"... ... ..."

Sure it was just a simple snap made from a twig, but to the duo, it didn't mean for them to simply ignore it and keep going, because one of their enemies could have been the one that broke it. Unless, it wasn't a who that caused it to happen. Slowly drawing out his powerful sword, Link took a few steps toward the sound that once lived at the same speed.

Having the feeling to glance down below, he saw something that made him gasp in an instant, a sharp glare quickly growing on his face, Navi responding with a loud gasp.

A Glunder.

* * *

**Smasher: Kirby**

**Location: Sea of Clouds**

**Time: 9:06 A.M.**

**Status: Alive**

In the beginning of the first Subspace War, the very same puffball made that part of the Smash World part of his journey, since he needed to go through the area due to escaping the first existing Subspace Bomb using his Warp Star. Although, it was only an alternate location, blaming the fact that a certain Arwing made him and a royal princess fly off his rival's battleship, which was the location he intended to be.

Only because he'd been at the Sea of Clouds before, Kirby simply chose to visit the area again, his Warp Star once again providing him transportation. He dropped down to another cloud, subsequently walking at a reduced speed.

Ever since he'd witnessed the death of two beings, he'd grown to be more silent, even around his favorite smasher friends who wanted to question him on his recent quiet behavior. Nonetheless, they, along with his fellow fighters knew the reason. It was his way of missing the two beings who were killed the previous month. Therefore, they regret asking the question, finding it dumb after thinking it over.

With none of his smasher friends paying attention, the poor hero of Dreamland dashed away from the scene of their death, all the way back to his own room back at the Smash Mansion to shed tears for about an hour, only to resume crying subsequently after taking a five minute break. Because of that alone, it proved how much he'd missed the two.

By the time most of the fighters concluded their journey to the mansion, it didn't take them long at all to spot the small veteran. Not even wanting them to at least attempt to cheer him up, he performed a strong kick to send two other members of the Smash Team soaring out of his room, slamming the door and locking it afterwards.

Said two Smashers slowly shifted to the rest with frowns, while in pain thanks to the sudden attack, making them infer that Kirby did not want to be bothered for the time being.

Despite knowing the fact he injured the duo of his fellow fighters, especially outside of Brawl Matches, the usually cheerful puffball didn't care.

All he wanted was the one who was the cause of their death to die...

All he wanted was to change the past, so that there was an alternate to the moment they passed on...

Most importantly, all he wanted was his two masters to come back from the world of the dead, so that everyone could continue on with their lives with smiles and giggles...

Was that too much to ask?

His thoughts were forced to a halt when he heard some noise, jumping down from another cloud beforehand. Hesitantly, he punched away the bottom two of the six breakable blocks, Kirby being confounded slightly, since he thought that he and another veteran smasher destroyed them back in the first Subspace Battle. Did someone put them there again?

He remembered that the Subspace Minion used the blocks to block out anyone who wanted to continue through the Sea of Clouds area, despite them not having the common sense to know that they were easily breakable. One could make an inference that said blocks were not tested.

Gasping loudly, Kirby stared wide-eyed at the sight of two Feyeshes before him, who almost immediately rotated their heads around in a quick motion due to the loud gasp. To follow, they soared at Kirby, attempting to land a first attack to start things off.

Reacting to their quick movement, Kirby pulled out his hammer from hammerspace, deciding to use it before getting smashed.

* * *

**Smasher: Pikachu**

**Location: Skyworld**

**Time: 9:03 A.M.**

**Status: Alive**

Nearby, an electrical mouse-like Pokemon was observing the mid-morning blue sky. He rarely came to Skyworld, so before beginning to explore, he took a few moments to see what the area had to offer. Yet, all he saw were the many clouds and said sky, not providing the small Pokemon fighter enough options to sightsee.

Because of that one reason, Pikachu proceeded to journey through the area, searching for any smashers that allied with the evil.

To many of his fellow Smash Brothers, it was unexpected for him to choose Skyworld. But it was his choice, and no one could change it. He decided to take a bus to Skyworld, once said bus traveled through a portal, only to relax his thoughts and to have his mind focused on the mission.

His masters' death almost made Pikachu faint from horror, sorrow, and sadness. Literally, he was shaking, not even managing to stand tall. Being a member of the Super Smash Family ever since the first era, it was no surprise that he was one of the smashers who took a long while to calm down after accepting their fate.

All those times the eldest of the masters' guide him to be successful...

All those times the younger one made comical jokes to him and the rest of the fighters...

All those good times he shared with the both of them...

Nothing will ever be the same again... for anyone...

Committing suicide was originally intended for the electric type, though to him having a talk from an older and wiser fellow Pokemon, the idea was scrapped, knowing that all he had to do was to accept the facts and avenge their death whenever the time came...

...And that time was happening at that very moment...

His ears picked up a strange, yet familiar sound just up ahead. Slowly traveling forward, he paid close attention in his own direction, glancing at his surroundings after not finding what had made said sound.

Although, the second he stared directly in front of him for a second time, a cloud-like enemy known as a Spaak slowly rose, only to greet its enemy by creating a glare.

"... ... ...What!? ... ... ...I... I-I t-thought..."

Nevertheless, he dashed in an instant to Skull Bash the Spaak. Finding out the hard way, it didn't do nearly as much damage as he'd predicted. As a consequence for landing the first hit, the Spaak turned darker rapidly. Firing a lightning bolt, Pikachu almost immediately reacted by leaping out of the way, just in time to avoid the bolt.

Staring at the spot on the ground where it was shot at, he slowly glazed his eyes back onto the Spaak, who was currently approaching him with great speed, forcing Pikachu to leap once again to land a meteor smash.

As before however, the attack wasn't really effective. But still, it made the enemy roar.

* * *

**Smasher: Fox**

**Location: The Jungle**

**Time: 9:10 A.M.**

**Status: Alive**

A booted foot trampled a green leaf, its punishment for being in a vulpine's path.

The male was running through the Jungle, wanting to relieve stress as he thought to himself. He was alone, which was perfect since thinking was a job that he could perform more easily.

_"I needed to be there. I **had **to. But stupid and selfish me decided to stay in my home planet just go on a date with Krystal again, when I had the feeling that something wasn't right in the Smash World... But I just had to think that all would go well..."_

He sighed in his mind. _"But I know I shouldn't blame myself for this... If that avian was here right now and hears me saying this, he would say: 'No self-pities when I'm around.', or even anyone for that matter... Still, I feel if I traveled to the Smash World in the first place, me and the masters would have stand a chance... But then again, I would have been one of the few Smashers that fought alongside the both of them, and we too would no longer be alive at this very moment... And our enemies that used to be our fellow smashers had turned to the evil side once again. ...I knew they wouldn't change..."_

Jumping over a bottomless pit to grab a ledge, Fox McCloud continued on in his path. Thanks to his rather fast speed, he would be able to go through the Jungle with no trouble at all.

...Or almost, to be exact.

An Auroros slammed on the ground with its beak directly in front of the leader of Team StarFox, proving its timing was just a tad off. Because of that sudden attempted attack, he literally fell back, landing his bottom on the ground in surprise.

"Huh!?"

A Subspace Minion coming from the sky went completely past his mental list of expectations. Questioning it was an option, but he didn't have the time for that. So he chose to react by shooting it with his blaster weapon, subsequently performing an Up-Smash to finish it off in a quick manner after it pulled his head from said ground.

Unfortunately, that didn't go as well as he'd hoped, since it appeared that the Up-Smash barely did any damage due to it flinching slightly. And therefore, the vulpine became very perplexed.

"...How... is it... still alive?"

Watching it fly skyward a little, he performed a short hop to use his up aerial attack, only to get the same results from before.

"What!?"

Things did not get any better for him. More Auroroses flew right towards the fox at a rapid speed. It was too many for him to handle, but it was enough to make him stuck in the Jungle. He liked being alone at times, but with the current situation he was in, it was considered a consequence.

* * *

**Smasher: Samus**

**Location: The Research Facility**

**Time: 9:08 A.M.**

**Status: Alive**

_"He thought of me as a skilled warrior... An excellent fighter... Even without my Power Suit, he still considered me to be pretty useful in battle. He was a great leader... Him and his brother. That villain did not have the right to kill them... They deserved to live... At one time, I've actually thought that they were immortal... But I guess I was wrong all along... They're like... the gods of this world... My masters... I will avenge you both."_

Opening the double doors of the Research Facility was no other than the bounty hunter, Samus Aran. To her fellow Smasher allies, it was no surprise that she'd chose the Research Facility as her first destination, since she was used to those types of locations back in her home world.

Her plan was to find at least one of her foes, so that she can contact one of her allies so she would have back up.

Taking a few more steps in her Power Suit, she walked onto the center of a circle-like pattern in the floor, the same thing being for the ceiling.

**"Data recording and shield restoration sequence activated."**

After scanning and being identified, she was free to proceed.

**"Sequence complete, process successful."**

That being out of the way, the door a few feet away opened automatically, the bounty hunter dashing to the next room. Not even ten seconds passing, she jumped down to a lower level, after remembering herself breaking to the base in the Subspace Emissary while being stuck with her Zero Suit, after knowing that she would have been considered as an intruder after being scanned, which made her shoot it down. With a fellow smasher's help following the first war, it was rebuilt.

Landing, she looked from her visor to see no one. Nor did she hear anyone coming. Noticing the quietness, she had to be careful and quiet as possible. One of her foes could be hiding, which made her not wanting to be seen..

_"How to **not **be seen is the question, though."_ She said in her own thoughts.

Taking the time to think it over was an option that she didn't consider, since an Autolance dropped down from where she was before, making her almost instantly turn around.

"What the-... A... Subspace Minion? ...Now...?"

Standing for just a second later, she charged up her cannon, preparing to fire her neutral special attack, the Charge Shot. Firing it, the Autolance was hit, but the enemy simple continued on to attack her with its sword, instead of it being pushed back.

"Huh!?"

Further more, two more Autolances came down to back up the first one, all three of them surrounding Aran, her looking at all three of them one-by-one.

_"...Well, **this **is going to be a little trickier than I'd predicted... Obviously..."_

* * *

**There. I'd finally managed to type up the next chapter for this. The next set of Smashers intros would be available quicker than these, since I'm on summer break now, giving me more time to write.**

**When all of the Smashers are introduced, these will really get cooking.**


End file.
